


Haunted in Fire 梦魇之火

by SueandRabbit



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry, Fireman!Eggsy, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, doctor!harry, 中短篇, 借梗英剧《烟幕重重》（The Smoke）, 烂尾嫌疑
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: 从医多年的哈利决定在前任爱人去世十周年祭日这晚自杀，但在他下班回家前，有一名重伤的年轻消防员亟待他的救治……





	Haunted in Fire 梦魇之火

**Author's Note:**

> 作者自嗨产物。  
> 刷完消防员蛋之后内心躁动，突然神经病想搭配医生叔一起吃个刀子（抱膝认真反省jpg.）  
> 发糖困难户。文笔尬。慎入。

第一章

 

他推开门，迎接他的是另一个世界的喧闹。

浓烈的消毒水味是这里每个人的气味标签，埋怨与呜咽是这里常有的背景音乐。人们被忙乱地从门口推进急救室，鲜血淋漓地饱受痛苦，最后或死或生；护士们几乎在每个角落里出现，用堪比瞬移的速度奔来跑去；穿着刷手服的医生跟在永不停歇的轮床旁边，疲惫的眼睛依然紧紧地盯着他们的病人们。

哈利·哈特穿着熨帖的西装，领带打得一丝不苟，掺了银丝的黑发服帖地向后梳，他像是从严谨的学术杂志里走出来的老学究，唯独缺少的一副眼镜——他的粗框眼镜安稳地放在西装外套的暗袋里。脚下不紧不慢，他如同从另一个时空闯入的外来客，与眼前的这些忙乱丝毫无关。因为，他的裤子，浅色的西裤上带着的褶皱都是整齐的，像是刀子切割出来的一样。

哈利换上刷手服，他早上的第一台手术已经在楼上等得不耐烦了。他上了电梯，有人跟他打招呼，

哈特医生。

手术室里的无影灯安静地透露出冰冷的光芒。哈利拿起手术刀，精准地割开了皮肉。心电仪单调的电子音用一种——哈利认为的——冷静的口吻告诉他，他的每一刀都完美无过失，加上偶尔发出的医生指令，就是这间屋子里仅有的声音，其余时间都无比安静。哈利从没在手术期间和其他人闲聊过，这是个非常异于其他医生的特点；他的手术室可以非常安静，安静到让来观摩手术的住院医生乔治都闭上了平时喜欢八卦闲聊的嘴，噤声看着身边的护士小心递上抽吸多余血液的软管，仿佛她在担心抽吸的声音对于这间手术室来说都是太大的噪音。哈利的目光和注意力只在他手下的病患身上，其他人感受到的窒息一般的沉寂对他来说就像空气一样寻常且必要。

晨光转成暖阳又变成冷淡的暮色。哈特医生尽职尽责地做了一整天的好医生。这是最后一天当医生了，哈利想着，他允许自己的职业神经放松下来。他已经额外多做了十年尽职尽责的哈特医生了。

下班时间已经过了一分钟，哈利的节奏比以往着急了一些。周年纪念的时候，他不想多浪费一分钟，尤其是今天。仔细叠好他的白大褂，再整齐恰当地放进柜子里，抹平褶皱。哈利最后默默看一眼，轻轻关好柜门。

他身边的世界依然忙忙碌碌，喧嚣依旧，但这已经与他无关了。他的衣裤仍然是不沾丝毫污渍的完美西装，得益于哈利每次都会把它们精心叠好放进衣柜里。

哈利快走到门口了，有人跟他告别，

哈特医生，再见。（see you）

再见。（farewell）

哈利点头回应时甚至带上了微笑，急诊室外安静又清冷的风迎接着他，等着他。

砰！

一群忙乱的人撞开大门推着急救轮床冲了进来，直直朝着哈利的方向冲过来。一名急救员，一名接诊的急诊医生——是他的同事兼下属，托马斯，还有一位没有戴头盔的女性消防员。轮床上的人被固定带紧紧地拴在床上，盖着半个身子的制服表明他也是位消防员。急救员在快速汇报生命体征，急诊医生在发号施令，女消防员无用地安慰着已经昏迷在轮床上的人。

轮床在哈利身边拐了个弯，烟尘的气息像一阵猛烈的飓风瞬间刮过哈利，驱走了他习惯了三十年的消毒水气味。错身的瞬间，哈利看见了轮床上消防员的模样，年轻的一张脸几乎可以用稚嫩来形容，额角血迹斑斑，颈托挤着他的下巴，让他的脸怪异地肿了起来。女消防员冷不防撞在哈利的身上，蹭了他一身的黑灰，只是略道了歉，就把目光转向了急救室还在晃动的弹簧门上。

哈利不在意这些，也无任何怨怼。他见过太多年轻人——学生、工人、警察、消防员……他们被手忙脚乱地抬进去，生或死；无关年龄，无关职业，只是命运如此设定，最后随机落在他们身上。哈利从很早开始就知道无能为力的感觉。他默然走开，无论希望还是奇迹，都不在他身上，都与他无关，只需要错身时简短地叹息一声，然后再回到自己的生活轨迹上去。

下班的时间已经过去十分钟了，哈利决定不再浪费任何一分钟，他加快步子走向停车场。打开车门的时候，停车场里只有安静微凉的晚风，哈利能听见自己的呼吸声，心跳仿佛是倒计时的钟表。他抬起手腕，默默计算着时间。

十一分钟。

有人就在这时打破他身边的安静，像一颗钉子扎进了漂浮起来的氢气球里，那个世界的声音又重新把哈利从车里拖了出来。

托马斯的眼里是焦急的请求，还有一丝庆幸。哈利听到了消防员的字眼，明白无论接下来听到什么，大概都让他无法拒绝。

“你是那孩子唯一的希望了，”托马斯说出了哈利此刻最不想听到的词，“他只有二十七岁。”

“好，”哈利听见自己这么答应着，脑海里的另一个声音朝他尖叫着要他拒绝然后离开，“通知手术室做好准备。”

十年尽职尽责的哈特医生，多几个小时少几个小时，没有任何区别。

第十三分钟，哈利反手关上了车门。

* * *

 

****< 两个小时前>** **

他摁亮手机屏幕，机械冰冷的时间和日期都映在他眼里。

身边的人或围坐在屋子中央的长桌上闲聊斗嘴，或倒在角落里的小躺椅里仿佛昏迷一样睡得天昏地暗，也有安静躲在一边看书，悠闲喝着咖啡，装作身边同事的闹剧都与之无关的人；消防站里飘着洋葱的香味，混合着几分金属的味道，淡淡的烟尘气息犹如幻觉，萦绕不散；推门进来的人们偶尔还会带来清新的沐浴液的味道，让整个休息厅，从各种层面来说，热闹非凡。

盖瑞·“艾格西”·安文一声不响地坐在角落里，一头浅棕色短发服帖地贴着脑门，紧绷在身上的消防员短袖显示出青年结实的肌肉，半个纹身图案从袖口遮不住的胳膊上露出来，如果不是在消防站里，他大概会被认为是街头的某个不良青年。艾格西坐在窗户底下的木头桌旁，双手抓着手机趴在桌子上，百无聊赖地翻看着网页，他有些烦躁地翘起椅子——椅子在这样的压迫下“吱呀”地抗议起来——前半个身子越发靠在了桌面上。

“嘿艾格西！”有人突然从后面推了他一把，让他险些失去平衡。手忙脚乱地坐稳，艾格西回头看见了带着坏笑的女孩。

“洛克茜，搞什么鬼！”艾格西一面用右手摁灭手机，赶紧塞进裤兜里，一面又假装生气地瞪着他的好友。

“干嘛？在看黄片吗？”洛克茜毫不在意地开他玩笑，“你趴在这里干什么？为什么不过去加入其他人？”

艾格西看了一眼长桌上热闹的人群，翻个白眼叹气：“我没有，非常感谢你的关心，我就想一个人待着。”

“你又这样了，艾格西，”洛克茜随手拖了把椅子过来，在艾格西对面坐下，“好吧，跟我说说，什么问题？尼克又找你麻烦？还是麦克又给你凳子上倒开水了？”

“没有，一切都很好。”艾格西撇撇嘴耸肩，表示不要瞎操心。

“你知道你和他们都在同一个团队里吧？团队合作……”

“团队合作至关重要。”艾格西接了她的话说道，“放过我吧，洛克茜，你简直适合当心理医生，总是喜欢给我灌输这些东西。”

“这个，很关键，”洛克茜并不打算放过他，“这对你成为一名合格的消防员来说很重要。相信我，这很容易，只要你愿意迈出那一步。”

“洛克茜，亲爱的，对你来说当然很容易，”艾格西故作夸张地捏着洛克茜的肩膀说道，逗得洛克茜想发笑，“对我，尼克也许巴不得我被踢出去呢。”艾格西压低了声音说出人名，“你知道他对我的出身有意见。”

“艾格西……”

洛克茜还想再争辩几句，艾格西打了个停止的手势：“今天的心理治疗就到这里吧，莫顿医生。”

“那告诉我你刚才到底在看什么？”

“天啊洛克茜！”

“全体注意……”消防站内的广播对艾格西来说犹如救星。

长桌上的人都像子弹一样弹起来，一窝蜂往外跑，艾格西和洛克茜跟在后面，笑话和闹剧都被迅速地扔在身后的休息室里。

“你还好吗？”艾格西朝坐在他身边的洛克茜喊道，他的声音在消防车的警笛声和引擎声里显得有些小。洛克茜冲他紧张地点点头。

这是他们三个月来遇到的第一次“重大火灾”。艾格西一样悬着心，但肾上腺素伴随着兴奋感充满着他的血管，之前在消防站里的复杂情绪一时被他抛到了脑后。他猜晚一天去那里大概也不会有什么问题，虽然艾格西的心里多少还是有些不舒服，仿佛又做了一件非常对不起那人的事情——毕竟在之前的九年里，他从未错过这一天。

等他们跳下车的时候，火光差不多已经把整条街都照亮了。肆虐的火焰疯狂舔舐着这栋四层高的住宅楼，似乎一切能被引燃的东西都着了起来，间或传来的玻璃碎裂声预示着火情的进一步升级；几名幸存者踉踉跄跄从门口走出来，带着一身的黑灰和崩溃的情绪，他们身后门廊里的火焰几乎完全合拢，像长着獠牙的怪物嘴巴，咀嚼吞咽的同时还喷出呛人的烟雾。围观的人群被远远挡在警戒线外，瞪着眼睛张着嘴巴拿着手机拍摄着他们眼前“这不可思议的一幕”，争先恐后地发布上网，然后一边看着火场的热闹，一边急切地等待着社交软件响起新的消息互动通知。

刚下车的艾格西在一瞬间差点被震聋，他感觉自己仿佛被扔进了一个巨大的铁桶里——大火逐渐烧垮房屋的哔剥声、幸存者的尖叫哀嚎声和围观人群的惊呼声、消防员们和医疗人员们的叫喊声以及各类交织在一起刺痛听觉的警笛声都纷纷回荡在这个桶里——桶翻了个儿，沿着山坡滚下去，艾格西就在桶里来回翻转，摔得头晕眼花。有人猛地拽了一下他，让他终于回过神。

“艾格西！”洛克茜喊他，一脸焦急和诧异。

这跟训练不一样，更真实，更危险，也需要更专业且专注的消防员。艾格西在心里骂自己是个懦夫，居然被一点噪音吓破了胆。

一楼原是家餐厅，且很不幸地在厨房仍留存着几个能把整座楼都炸塌的气罐，厨房的玻璃已经碎干净了，前一组消防员想过办法给气罐降温，并试图辟出一条前往厨房的安全通道，只不过在这之前就已经发生了一次小规模的爆炸，让火势到了几乎失控的地步。

队长斯蒂芬正在快速分组下达命令——让尼克和迈尔斯带着麦克还有鲍勃去帮忙继续给厨房降温，一个圆胖的身影突然就扑到他眼前，是名矮个儿的中年男性，惊恐失措的脸上尽是黑灰和汗水，几乎痛哭着喊出他的侄女还在四楼的屋子里，眼泪冲刷着沾在脸上的灰烬，变成滑稽又难看的一道道沟壑。

“尼克，”斯蒂芬略略思忖之后朝着对讲机说道，“四楼有人员被困，我准备乘云梯车上去，收到回答。”

站在外围的艾格西和洛克茜互相看了一眼，艾格西朝斯蒂芬的位置快步走过去。

“收到队长，要尽快，一楼的情势不明朗。”艾格西听见尼克的声音沙沙回荡在公用通讯器里。

“队长，我愿意上去。”艾格西拉住斯蒂芬急急地喊道。

“艾格西，我想上面有我就足够了。”斯蒂芬冷静地说道。

“我想上面有足够两个人的空间。”艾格西显得很坚定，“让我去，我向你保证我会把人安全救出来。”

“嘿小子！”斯蒂芬戳了一下艾格西的肩膀，“别说大话。”他停一停想想，又说，“你必须听我的命令，不许逞英雄。”艾格西带着欢喜的表情小鸡啄米一样重重地点头。“再去背个氧气瓶来，如果你坚持要去，那你就是苦劳力。”

“没问题，队长！”是年轻人雀跃的回应。

四楼的火情较轻些，洛克茜用水枪辟出一条路，让艾格西堪堪从窗户钻了进去。仿若踏进了地狱，室内的温度让艾格西起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他一边在心里祈祷着女孩还活着一边呼喊着开始四处寻找。斯蒂芬冷静的声音回荡在通讯器里，他就跟在艾格西身后。两人短暂地分开来，艾格西踏进一间看上去似乎是卧室的房间，带着面罩让他的视野十分有限，他只能一边扯着嗓子喊一边迅速翻找。

微弱的哭声从已经烧着一半的衣柜里传来，艾格西停住脚步仔细分辨了一下，急忙朝哭声的方向跑过去，差点被裹着火焰的小矮桌绊倒，艾格西把桌子扔到一边，打开了柜门。约摸只有七八岁的小姑娘缩在角落里，哭得脏兮兮的小脸上是全然被吓坏的表情，莫名让艾格西想起了黛茜。

“汉娜！”艾格西朝她大喊，既活着还清醒的女孩让他又惊又喜，不再多犹豫，他只想带着汉娜立即离开这个鬼地方。

“队长，我找到孩子了！”艾格西给小女孩固定好氧气面罩，确认她可以呼吸之后抱起她原路返回，“赶紧离开这里！”

“干得好，艾格西。”斯蒂芬与他汇合，两个人不多浪费一秒就到了等在窗外的洛克茜身边，艾格西把汉娜交给她，斯蒂芬托着氧气瓶，洛克茜接过去，带着汉娜安全地返回地面。

等斯蒂芬爬出去，轮到艾格西时，他突然停住了脚步。

__“救……救救我……”_ _

艾格西听到了微弱的呼救声，像蒸发在大火里的水汽一样飘渺不定，却如同鬼魅缠绕在他耳边。

“艾格西你在干什么，快出来！”斯蒂芬吼道。

“里面还有人……”艾格西离开了窗边，开始左右张望，“这里面还有人！”随即迈开步子冲进更猛烈的火里。斯蒂芬在窗口抓了个空，刚想跟着一起爬进去，一楼传来一声巨响，云梯车晃动起来，把他甩翻在平台上。

艾格西感觉到了脚下的震动，心底已经涌起阵阵恐惧，然而呼救的声音就夹在火里。

有人等着他去找到，有人等着他的救援。

从房屋深处传来不详的闷响，艾格西靠在墙角，抬头，天花板朝着他压了下来。

他最后留存的意识里，仍是气若游丝的呼救声，宛如持续了十年的诅咒。

* * *

 

哈利从手术室里出来的时候，天已经快亮了。

手术室外清冷的走廊里，亮了整晚的白炽灯发出的刺眼光芒让哈利终于注意到了自己的双眼有多疲倦，随后是僵直的脖子和后背。他像是进了水的机器，锈迹深入每个关节，一走动起来就咯咔作响。

护士带他在休息室里找到了他救治的年轻消防员的家人——他的母亲——带着迷茫的睡眼不安又期待地看着哈利朝她走过去，她身边是早前和伤患一起进来的女消防员，肥大宽松的制服外套里盖着她略显娇小的身体和另一个大约只有三四岁的小女孩。

“安文女士，”哈利忍住疲惫伸出手问候对面这位惶惶不安的母亲，“您是盖瑞·安文的母亲，对吗？”

“……是，”安文女士略微愣了一下，“艾格西，其实是，我们都叫他艾格西。”

无论叫什么。哈利确认身份之后决定速战速决，不想再多浪费时间：“我是为他进行手术的哈特医生，手术很顺利，现在他已经被送进重症病房，目前状态良好。”

“噢——”金发蓝眼的母亲如释重负地哭了起来，“谢谢，谢谢你，我的天啊……”她顺势靠在哈利的肩膀上，哈利忍住尴尬的情绪，伸出手轻轻拍拍她的背以示安慰。

女消防员醒了。

“米歇尔，”她显然有些不明情况，“怎么回事？”

“没事了，”被称为米歇尔的人转过身和女消防员解释，“他还活着。”

女消防员似乎颤抖地舒出一口气，一只手还抱着睡在她怀里的小姑娘，一只手伸出来轻轻拍着米歇尔后背。

“真的谢谢你，洛克茜，”米歇尔胡乱擦着脸，蹭了一手的睫毛膏，“如果不是你坚持把他从里面挖出来……我都听说了，天啊……”

“好啦好啦。”女消防员微笑着，“换他他也会不顾一切的，现在别哭了，去看看他吧，黛茜交给我来照顾。”

“我能去看看他吗？”朝哈利转过头来的安文女士哭花了妆，脸上糊成一团黑。

“当然，护士会带你去的。”哈利把情绪仍然不太稳定的安文女士交给门外的护士，看着她拖拉着步子颤巍巍地上电梯。

哈利眼前有点发花，他就势坐在身后的椅子里，略微放松。一整夜的手术之后，全身都在向他抗议，让他深知自己和十年前已经大不相同。

“艾格西的情况还好吗？”年轻的女声传来，哈利睁开眼看过去，身边的女消防员朝他伸出手，她的怀里还抱着睡得正熟的小女孩，“洛克茜，洛克茜·莫顿。艾格西，也就是盖瑞·安文的朋友。”

哈利握住年轻人的手敷衍地摇晃几下，他甚至都没端正坐直，过度的疲累让他没有心思再考虑这些事。

“哈特医生？”洛克茜提醒哈利该回答她的问题。

“抱歉，”哈利到底还是坐了起来，尽量让自己看上去没有那么随意，“手术顺利，接下来就看他的康复了。”

“他还有生命危险吗？”洛克茜压低了声音，不想吵到小女孩。

“这……看情况，”哈利不愿许下没有把握的承诺，“他伤得不轻，能否恢复意识很关键，这期间一切都有可能发生。”

女消防员安静了一阵子，“他救了别人一命。他只有二十七岁呢。”

“我很抱歉。”哈利用职业又冷淡的医生口吻回应，他累极了，而且被耽误了许多事情——他不愿去想，他的本能只想要个安静又平稳的睡眠。

女消防员最后道了谢，依然抱着靠在她怀里熟睡的小女孩。哈利不想再被问到任何关于这名消防员的事情，他只想快些回家里去，洗去这一晚所有的忙乱，然后安稳地躺到床上去。

哈利走出医院的时候，刚好看到了日出，微凉的阳光一点点爬遍他全身。

就是这时，哈利才意识到，这是他十年来第一次错过詹姆斯的祭日。

而且，他推迟了他自己的自杀计划。

 

第一章 完


End file.
